Zaizen Touko
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Sob sua orientação, qualquer problema pode ser resolvido em pouco tempo."'' Aparência Touko tem pele clara e tem média de altura. Ela tem cabelos ruivos rosados na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis. Ela sempre usa um chapéu azul com uma listra branca e amarela no centro e uma linha de pontos brancos. Nos jogos, ela também tem bochechas rosadas. Suas roupas casuais são um smoking preto ou um vestido amarelo alaranjado com uma fita laranja e tiras laranja. Em GO, ela veste uma camisa branca com um cardigã azul por cima, ela também usa uma saia branca com sapatos azuis. Ela não usa o chapéu no GO. Personalidade Touko é uma garota alegre e solidária que gosta de jogar futebol. Ela tem uma personalidade desleixada e parece estar próxima de Endou, embora muitas vezes ela brinca sobre isso e afirma que o relacionamento deles é apenas platônico. No entanto, é inteiramente possível que ela realmente goste de Endou de maneira mais do que apenas uma maneira, mas sua personalidade simplesmente não permite que ela veja dessa maneira. Ela pode até estar em negação sobre isso, mas ela nunca mostrou nenhum sinal de gostar dele desse jeito no anime além de um único beijo. Enredo Temporada 2 Ela apareceu pela primeira vez durante a cerimônia de abertura da estátua. Quando Gemini Storm lançou um ataque à cerimônia, ela mais tarde mudou sua roupa para a de seu time para proteger seu pai deles, mas eles ainda o capturaram. Mais tarde, Touko e seus guarda-costas acusaram Endou e seus companheiros de equipe por serem alienígenas por causa da bola de futebol preta que possuíam, e ela os desafiou para um jogo de futebol e Raimon venceu. Após o jogo, ela disse que sabia desde o início que eles eram Raimon , os campeões da Fronteira de Futebol . Endou pediu uma revanche contra Reize , mas ele se recusa porque Raimonprecisava de onze jogadores, o que eles não tinham naquele momento. Touko mostra seu uniforme de Raimon, fazendo dela o décimo primeiro jogador. Raimon ainda perde com uma pontuação de 32-0. Mais tarde, Raimon derrotou Gemini Storm com a ajuda de Fubuki . Ela fez amizade com Rika e juntos eles puderam usar a combinação hissatsu chamada Butterfly Dream . Mais tarde, durante a partida final com o time de alto escalão de Aliea Gakuen , The Genesis , ela criou uma nova técnica de hissatsu com Tsunami e Kogure chamado de Torre Perfeita e outro hissatsu com o resto do time chamado The Earth . Depois que Raimon derrotou os Imperadores Negros , ela beijou Endou na bochecha que o fez corar. Ela finalmente voltou para sua cidade natal. Sessão 3 Durante a FFI , Rika decidiu ficar na casa de Touko, como Raimon está longe de sua cidade natal e seria problemático para ela ir e voltar entre os jogos. Durante a sua estada, Touko quase nunca dormiu o suficiente porque Rika sempre brincava com ela e não a deixava dormir até ela rir. Ela e Rika costumavam assistir ao Inazuma Japão durante o treinamento e os aplaudiram durante as partidas preliminares e durante a partida contra a seleção da Coreia do Sul, Fire Dragon . Touko e Rika fizeram uma aparição no episódio 107 , onde tentaram surpreender a equipe de sua chegada. Eles disseram que ela e Rika eram as deusas da vitória e estavam incentivando Inazuma Japão. No próximo episódio, ela jogou com a equipe em um jogo-treino com Unicorn 's Mark e Dylan , The Empire ' s Teres e Cavaleiros da Rainha 's Edgar , até Sein e Desuta atacado e sequestrado Rika e Otonashi , respectivamente. Todos se dividiram em dois grupos, com o treinador e os gerentes restantes ficando juntos. Touko estava no grupo de Endou para resgatar Rika. Ela evoluiu a Torre para V2 e salvou dois golos mortais para eles. No final, eles venceram graças a Fideo e Edgar. Depois disso, ela é vista com Rika ficando com a equipe no lodge, e torcendo pelo Inazuma Japan em sua luta contra The Kingdom e Little Gigant . Ela é vista mais tarde no episódio 126 , jogando em uma partida entre os membros originais da Raimon e os novos membros da Raimon; ela tocando no time dos novos membros do Raimon, consistindo de todos os personagens que se juntaram no caminho até o final da terceira temporada. No episódio 127 , ela usou Shin Perfect Tower com Tsunami e Kogure para parar o Dragon Slayer V3 com sucesso . Mais tarde, ela tentou ir para o lado ofensivo, mas pegou a bola roubada por Kageno devido a ele assustá-la. A partida terminou em empate, já que ambas as equipes foram igualmente iguais. Mais tarde, todos ouviram Endou dizendo "Vamos jogar futebol!" para o qual todos concordaram. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' jogos Ela apareceu no jogo GO. Foi mostrado no trailer do jogo que ela estava assistindo a partida final de Raimon no Amano Mikado Stadium . No jogo, ela apareceu no Santo Road Liner ( Holy Liner ) para explicar as regras do torneio. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Touko, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Kurimatsu Teppei *'Player': Touya Kunihiro *'Manual': Fuujin no Mai After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Touko, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Player': Sanba *'Photo': Large Map (おおきな地図の写真, taken at the first Raimon building 3F) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form In order to recruit Touko, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at the Galaxy Nauts Gou's dorm car 3) *'Record': Prominent Coaches (著名な監督たち, obtain 10 coaches) After this, she can be scouted. Be aware, to make Touko a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Touko, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda's right taisen route) *'Item': Trendy Hat (トレンディな帽子, randomly dropped from Neo Caps (ネオ・キャップス) outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Item': Sensu no Yoisensu (センスのよい扇子, randomly dropped from Flash Dancer (フラッシュダンサー) outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Record': Riverbed Route S-ranker (河川敷ルートのSランカー, complete Handa's taisen route in S-rank) After this, she can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 78 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 67 *'Freedom': 30 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 108 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 61 *'Body': 51 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 61 *'Guts': 52 *'Freedom': 38 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 171 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 79 *'Technique': 101 *'Block': 78 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 106 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 91 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 118 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 115 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 95 *'Freedom': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 126 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 95 *'Freedom': 220 ---- Adult form *'GP': 129 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 112 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Campeão' *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' *'Segundo Raimon' *'Os Mids' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Gerentes' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Gerentes N' *'Managers R' *'Irmãs da Estrela' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (formulário adulto) *'Resistência de legenda' (formulário adulto) *'Raimon Dreams' *'Irmãs da Estrela' Galeria Zaizen Touko game trailer.png|Touko in the Inazuma Eleven 2 trailer. Touko Casual.JPG|Touko in casual clothes. Touko debut.png|Touko's debut. Endou and Touko arguing IE 29 HQ.PNG|Touko argues with Endou. Touko passing Kazemaru IE 29 HQ.PNG|Touko passes Kazemaru. Endou and Touko IE 29 HQ.PNG|Endou and Touko shaking their hands. Touko Raimon.JPG|Touko in Raimon jacket. Touko Zaizen.jpeg|Touko joins Raimon. RikaTouko Teppei Kabeyama KazeMido.jpg|Touko and the others follow Endou and Fuyuka. Touko Inazuma Japan.jpg|Touko wears Inazuma Japan uniform. Touko GO game.PNG|Adult Touko in the GO game. Touko-aki2.png|Touko and Aki asking about the "Flame Striker". IG-13-039.PNG|IG-13-039. touko.png|Concept design. Trivialidades *Touko é o primeiro jogador feminino que se juntou a Raimon . *Apesar das afeições que ela mostrou em relação a Endou, ela afirmou que o relacionamento dela e Endou é bastante platônico. *Ela foi a primeira personagem a usar técnicas hissatsu de jogos ou sessões de treinamento; Ela usou a Torre em alguns meninos que estavam olhando para ela e Aki , que não deu nenhuma informação sobre o " atacante chama ", mas ao invés disso estavam preocupados e rindo deles. Isto marca a primeira vez que um hissatsu é usado fora de um jogo de futebol. *No episódio 47 , Rika insinua sobre Touko gostar de Tsunami , mas Touko é de alguma forma inconsciente do que Rika estava falando. *Com Beta são as únicas garotas que jogaram em três posições diferentes. *Sua técnica hissatsu A Torre é um trocadilho com o nome dela, porque o primeiro kanji em seu nome 'Tou' significa Torre . *O número em sua camisa Inazuma Japan é 105. Em japonês, o dez é pronunciado "Tō" (と う) e o cinco é pronunciado "Go" (ご), mas quando convertido em som puro, pronuncia-se "Ko" (こ) . Isso significa que 105 é pronunciado "Touko". *Quando ela jogou como a capitã dos SP Fixers , ela não usou a braçadeira do capitão. Navegação de: Victoria Vanguard é: Victoria Vanguarda fr: Victoria Vanguarda : Victoria Vanguarda nl: Victoria Vanguarda vi: Zaizen Touko